


Is that what I think it is?

by allthegayfeels



Series: All the Sanvers feels [3]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink if you squint, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, there's no reason for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthegayfeels/pseuds/allthegayfeels
Summary: Tired of reading stories where these two idiots raw each other all the goddamn time?No?Me neither.





	Is that what I think it is?

“Hey guys,” Alex said as she spotted her girlfriend and their friends sitting at a table at the back of the bar. “Hey you,” she said to Maggie, leaning in for a chaste hello kiss as she shrugged her jacket off and put it on the back of the barstool before taking a seat. “Sorry I’m late.”  
   
“We were getting worried about you, Danvers,” Winn said, eyeing the agent. “You left the DEO at the same time we did.”  
   
“Oh,” Alex replied, looking down at the table, avoiding the eyes she could feel staring at her. “I just needed to stop by my apartment first.” Catching the server’s attention before anyone could ask any more questions, she continued, “hey, who needs another drink? This round’s on me.”

The drinks were ordered and Alex looked around to the occupied pool table. “Are we gonna get a chance at the table tonight or what?”  
   
“Yeah,” Maggie replied, tilting her chin up to indicate the couple playing. “Those two have been at it since we got here, but we got dibs next.”  
   
“Yeah,” Winn interjected, finishing the last of his beer. “We got next.”  
   
“Uh what do you mean ‘we’, my dude,” Alex asked incredulously.  
   
“No way, Winn,” Maggie added. “You’re a danger to everyone in this place when you have a pool cue in hand.”

Winn looked wounded and Alex rolled her eyes. “Just kidding, Winn.” Noticing that the other game was winding down, she continued, “come on.” She grabbed Maggie's hand and pulling her toward the pool table. "Our turn."

“Are you coming, Kara?” Maggie asked.

“You two play the guys this round. I’ll get one of the next games.”

Maggie racked the balls as James joined them. "You gonna take it easy on us tonight, ladies?"

Alex lined up her shot for a hard break and sank the 11 in the corner pocket. She raised her eyebrows and smirked, "not a chance."

She sank the next two before missing, giving the boys their first shot of the night. 

Winn's shot missed spectacularly and it was Maggie's turn.

"Wait," Alex said from across the table. "Let’s line up your shot a bit better."

She moved behind Maggie and leaned over her, placing her arms on her girlfriend's, deliberately pressing her body firmly against Maggie from behind.

Maggie paused - _shit_ \- she thought, gulping. _Was that a bulge in Alex's pants?_

Maggie turned her head slightly up and to the right, just enough to look up at Alex out of the corner of her eyes, but didn't say a word. 

Alex mirrored her look, eyes down and to the left, her eyes sparkling. 

Suddenly unable to even think about the game, Maggie turned back to the table but the ball missed the pocket. "Looks like I missed the shot," she said quietly, turning her head back to Alex, her voice just deeper than usual.

"Looks like it," Alex replied, their eyes never leaving one another's.

James stepped up for his turn as they moved away from the table, Alex leaning up against the wall, her pool cue in the left hand. Maggie settled in against Alex, her back resting on Alex's front, and grabbed Alex's right hand with her own, wrapping it around her to rest on her stomach.

She turned her head slightly toward the woman behind her but kept her eyes forward. "Is that what I think it is, Danvers?" she asked quietly.

"That depends," Alex said in her ear. "If you think I stopped at home to put on a strap-on so I could tease you all night before fucking you senseless later, then yeah, I guess it's exactly what you think it is."

Maggie's breath hitched momentarily as she felt Alex's words shoot straight between her thighs. She unconsciously moved her ass ever so slightly back against Alex’s pelvis.

“You’re up, Alex,” James said as he watched his ball miss the pocket, ricocheting uselessly off the side of the table.

Maggie closed her eyes and sighed quietly, “shit.” She turned her head back to Alex, “can you just get this over with so we can get out of here?”

Alex gave her a wicked smile as she pushed Maggie slightly forward so she could move from the wall, pressing her hips forward against her as she did so. “Now what fun would that be?”

Alex considered her options at the table. Deciding that it would be more fun to draw out the game to have more time to tease Maggie, she played defensively, pulling the cue ball back behind another ball, leaving Winn’s next options nearly impossible.

Winn grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, “you did that on purpose” as he looked for a decent shot.

“Let’s just throw this game then,” Maggie begged quietly. “I want you to get me home.” 

“No way in hell I’m throwing a game of pool, Sawyer,” Alex said. “And maybe you won’t have to wait til we get home anyway,” she added, raising an eyebrow.

_____________

“Alright, who’s next?” Winn asked. 

“It’s all you guys,” Maggie said quickly, before they could be drawn into another game. 

Kara stepped up to play a three-person game with James and Winn while Alex and Maggie went back to their table.

Alex sat on the edge of the barstool, legs open. Maggie leaned against her to feel her bulge again. This time, Alex started moving her hips ever so slightly against Maggie's ass.

Maggie turned her head slightly so only Alex could hear her. “So what are you planning to do with that?”

“What am I planning to do with what?” she asked innocently.

Knowing what she was in for, Maggie was happy to give her girlfriend what she wanted. “What are you planning to do with your big dick?” she answered.

“Oh,” Alex said, softly, wrapping her arms around her waist, closing the distance between them so only she could hear. “I wanna fuck you. From behind. I wanna turn you around and fuck you til you come all over my dick.”

“Jesus, Alex,” Maggie breathed. 

Alex pushed Maggie gently away from the stool so she could stand up. She turned her head slightly to look at Maggie and winked as she walked across the bar and into the bathroom.

Alex went in – a single stall, thank god – but before she could shut the door behind her, Maggie held her hand on the door to keep it from closing and pushed herself inside, locking the door behind her.

She launched herself at Alex. Alex grabbed the back of Maggie’s neck with one hand and her lower back with other, pulling her in hard to her body. She kissed her hard and fast, causing Maggie to whine loudly against her mouth. 

Maggie pulled back long enough to look Alex in the eyes. “So you gonna fuck me or what?” she growled.

Alex’s eyes grew darker with want. “Yeah I’m gonna fuck you. I’m gonna bury my dick deep in your pussy until you’re screaming for me.”

Maggie’s knees grew weak at the filthy words from her girlfriend. It was only recently that Alex had started getting comfortable giving dirty talk and Maggie _loved_ being on the receiving end of it.

Knowing they’d have to be quick, Alex moved her hands to Maggie’s front, unbuttoned her shirt all the way down, and pushed it open. She squeezed Maggie’s breasts hard, massaging before reaching around to unclasp her bra. “God, I love your tits, babe,” Alex breathed as she brought her hands back to grasp Maggie’s breasts under her bra.

She squeezed again, then let up the pressure to allow her thumbs to brush lightly across Maggie’s nipples. Maggie whined into a kiss against Alex’s lips and grabbed her belt loops to pull her pelvis in close to hers, grinding herself up against the strap-on.

“Is that what you want?” Alex breathed against Maggie’s cheek. “You want my dick?” Before Maggie could answer, Alex spun her around roughly and pushed her front against the sink. She wrapped her hands around the Maggie’s waist, tearing open her button and unzipping her pants before roughly pulling down her pants and underwear in one shot. 

Alex put her left arm around Maggie’s shoulder and pulled her close. She moved her right hand down, slipping her finger down through Maggie’s folds to see if she was ready to take her. As Alex’s finger slid over her clit, Maggie gasped and closed her eyes, laying her head back on Alex’s shoulder. 

Alex ran her finger softly up and down Maggie’s clit and Maggie started moving her hips in time with her fingers. Alex found herself getting more turned on as she watched Maggie in the mirror, ecstasy on her face, eyes closed, lost in her own pleasure. 

With her eyes closed, Maggie was oblivious to the private show she was giving her girlfriend. Then Alex remembered - fuck - this wasn't exactly private, and that she'd have to hurry before anyone tried to get in.

Realizing she’d built her up her enough, Alex husked, "you ready for me to fuck you?"

“Yes,” Maggie breathed as she brought her head forward and lifted herself up on her toes, her hands grabbing onto the sink for stability. 

“Not like that,” Alex growled, pushing her down over the sink. “Bend over so I can get my dick deep inside you.”

Maggie bit her bottom lip to swallow the moan that threatened to escape her throat as she acquiesced to Alex’s demand. She loved Soft Alex and Sputtering Alex and Badass Alex, but fuck if Kinky Alex wasn’t becoming her favorite. 

Alex unzipped her own pants and pulled out the strap-on. She brought her left hand down to rest on Maggie’s hip and moved her right hand back around Maggie’s body to find her opening from behind. She pushed the tips of two fingers in, swirling them around to gather more of Maggie’s wetness. She used her wet fingers to lube the tip of her dick before guiding it into Maggie’s dripping pussy.

Alex pushed in, burying her dick deep in Maggie, and paused. Once Maggie let out her breath, she pulled out slowly and pushed back in hard, starting a slow rhythm. 

Maggie moaned and relaxed into the movement. Alex moved her right hand up to Maggie’s other hip so she could use both hands to hold Maggie steady as she moved in and out of her. 

Alex leaned forward and kissed Maggie’s back. “God you feel amazing,” she said. “I love being inside you.”

“I love when you’re inside me,” Maggie breathed. 

Once she’d established her rhythm of thrusting from behind, Alex started using her hands to pull Maggie’s body into her, slowly moving harder and harder until she was slamming her dick in each thrust.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Alex growled.

“Yes,” Maggie answered with what little breath she had left in her, reaching out to white-knuckle the sides of the sink.

And Alex started a steady flow of dirty talk to accompany each thrust.

“You’re taking my dick so deep, baby.”

“You’re so fucking wet for me.”

“You’re so good at taking my dick.”

“I love fucking you.”

And Maggie was dripping all over Alex’s dick but she wasn’t there yet, and they’d already been in the bathroom longer than they should’ve been.

“Come on, babe,” Alex growled, a hint of urgency in her voice. “You’ve gotta come for me.”

“You know what I need,” Maggie whined in return.

Alex knew, so she pulled Maggie back up into a standing position. She wouldn’t be able to reach as deep inside her this way, but she’d have better access to her neck, her shoulder, her clit.

With Maggie’s shirt unbuttoned, Alex was able to pull part of her shirt off her shoulder, leaving it exposed to Alex. She bit down on Maggie’s shoulder and Maggie gasped. She followed her bite with open mouth kisses and Maggie’s gasp turned into a moan.

Alex moved her left hand up from Maggie’s waist and wrapped it back around her shoulders, pulling herself closer once again. She wished they’d both had time to take their shirts off completely so she could feel Maggie’s back against her chest as she missed the contact they usually shared.

She continued to move in and out of Maggie’s opening, a little slower, a little shallower, but still at a steady pace. She moved her right hand back around Maggie’s waist and slowly walked her fingers down into her curls, putting firm pressure both on and above her clit, the perfect pressure just where she needed it.

“Oh fuck, Alex,” Maggie breathed, dropping her head forward.

Alex leaned her head down to rest her forehead on the back of Maggie’s head.

“Come for me.”

And Maggie - feeling Alex’s body pressed against her back, her arm wrapped around her body pulling her close, her thrusting inside her, her hand putting pressure just where she needed it – did exactly that. She pushed herself up harder on the edge of the sink, until she was holding herself up entirely with her hands. Her arms shaking, she came hard, trying to swallow as much of her scream as she could. Her muscles spasmed and her arms gave out, causing her to collapse against Alex.

Alex let out a deep breath, her hand still in place, feeling Maggie’s clit continue to pulse. She kept her left arm wrapped around her and moved one leg slightly to make sure she could hold them both up until Maggie recovered.

Alex placed reverent kisses on Maggie’s still exposed shoulder before gently pulling out of her and moving her hand up to help pull Maggie’s shirt back over her shoulder.

Chest still heaving, Maggie brought her face up to look at Alex in the mirror. She held her eyes intently trying to convey all the love – and lust – she felt. “Can we get outta here so I can return the favor?”

***

Back in the rest of the bar, the pool game was long over, and Kara, James, and Winn sat at the table looking at one another silently. Finally, Winn spoke.

“So how long do you think they’ll be in there this time?”

“I dunno,” Kara sighed, shaking her head slightly and pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. “But I am so ready for them to get another hobby.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was no reason for this. 
> 
> Also @misguidedghost800 read the first draft and said it wasn’t dirty enough, so I made it dirtier. Blame her.
> 
> Come say hi at ye olde tumblr at @all-the-gay-feels. We'll sob together in advance of 2x19.
> 
> Oh, also, I added this and the other two I wrote as part of a series to link them together. See if you can use your powers of deduction to determine what they have in common. j/k don't hurt your brain, it's smut ofc.


End file.
